


Awkward Lullaby

by Kes_Is_Pidge



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kes_Is_Pidge/pseuds/Kes_Is_Pidge
Summary: Just a little thing written as I wondered what it would be like with He Tian gone for around a week or so. Short chapters, please enjoy!





	1. Day One - Don’t Close

It was lunchtime time as Mo dribbled down the basketball court, once he reached the hoop, he leaned against it, and slumped down.

Spinning the ball for a moment, he let it roll between his feet and pulled out his phone. Unlocking it, he frowned as he scrolled through his mail.

Nothing new yet. He sighed, locked it, and set it down, leaning back against the metal of the hoop and stared up.

A blond popped his face in Mo’s view so suddenly, it caused the red head to straighten suddenly, crashing his head into Yian Yi’s nose.

“What are you two doing?” It was Zhan standing with his arms crossed, his expression unamused, as the two hunched over in pain.

Just then, Mo’s phone pinged, and blinking away reflex tears, he went to grab his phone, only Yian Yi had recovered a little faster, and picked it up first.

“Unknown number?” He asked aloud, straightening up. “He Tian?” He asks with a knowing smile.

By this time, Zhan had crossed the court and, wrapping an arm around his friends neck, and punches him in the gut. “I told you to stay put.”

Taking the phone from him, he tosses it back to Mo. “It’s important, right?”

And with that says to Yian Yi, “Let’s go, before I let him at you.”

Then Zhan pauses half way down the court, and turns, just ask Mo is about to open his text, “Mo!”

But instead of words, Zhan just stares at Mo, and waits, then after a moment says, “You’re not as alone, as you think you are.”

“That was corny.” Yian Yi had come to and was flipping off Zhan.

To which his friend only tightened his arm around his neck and dragged.

Mo, now alone, looked back at his phone and unlocked it.

_“Goodnight, Don’t close mountain. (-^-)凸”_

After a moment, Mo texted back.

_“Where are you? Asshole 凸(-_-)凸”_

When nothing came back he dialed the number “The number you’re trying to reach is either out of the area or no longer in service.”

With a curse he leaned back against the pole, and slumped back down. Putting his head on his knees. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and Mo didn’t move, even as the rain started to fall.


	2. Day One - Wash It All Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Cheng pays a visit....sorry, anymore gives things away.

As Mo walked home after school that day, it was raining, and he took it slow, a hand wrapped around his chest. “Guess I overdid it…”

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it and scrolled through his messages...with a grimace he shouts at the phone, then shoves it back in his pocket. 

As he looks up he sees a dog trying to stay dry, tucked under some bushes, whining. 

“What are you doing here! Idiot! Can’t even take care of yourself…” Sets the Umbrella over the dog and stands up to walk away. “I’ll come back for that tomorrow. Better not let anything happen to it! Got it!”

Storms off and shoves his hands in his pockets and heads home, a bit quicker now. 

He arrived on his landing dripping wet, takes off his jacket and shoes, then hurried into the bathroom to grab a towel and dry off. Turns on the hot water, and carefully takes off his shirt, letting out a hiss of pain.

He climbs into the tub slowly and lets the heat creep back in, the rain had chilled him to the bone. Thoughts wandering he leaned back, “No one asked you to butt in...bastard.” 

Just then his phone goes off, with a sudden jolt of surprise he let out a moan of pain, and paused a moment. Then quick as he could reached over for his phone and his eyebrows knitted together then relaxed in a hopeless gesture. 

_ “Be home late tonight, sorry. Love Mom” _

Letting out a curse, he slammed his phone down. “What’s gotten into me?”

Stepping out, he drained the water, and dried off, then heads out to his room. As he’s doing that, there’s a knock on his door. “Be right there!”

Hurrying to his room, pulls on a pair of sweatpants, socks and a t-shirt, still toweling his hair he opens the door to see He Cheng standing there, all official looking. 

Out of reflex, Mo slams the door closed and puts a foot up against the jam pulling it tight. 

“What the fuck do you want?!”

Muffled through the door, “I came to check up on you.” 

“Who the hell asked you?!”

“He tian.” The voice said flatly. 

Mo’s hands twitched on the door knob, his grip slackening. “Why?!” His voice a little unsteady, he cursed. 

“Why do you think?” In the same time. 

Mo lowered his leg and hesitated a moment, before opening the door. He Cheng was just leaning against the railing, a cigarette in his hand, a bag in the other. 

“Going to invite me in now?” His expression, his tone….

Mo looked wary for a moment, as if sensing that, He Cheng held up His bag, “Sandwich?”

That got a snort of derision from the redhead, but his stomach growled, with a muttered swear leaves the door open and walks back in. 

He Cheng gives a small smile, pulls a phone out of his pocket, sends a brief text, locks his phone again, slides it in his pocket before following suit and shuts the door behind him. 


	3. Day One - Dont Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not very long, but enjoy! Perhaps I’ll write longer chapters going forward. Enjoy!

Day One - Don’t Close 

While He Cheng dug into to his sandwich, Mo stared at his with a prickly distrustful look.

Looking up from his own, He Cheng swallowed then sighed, “What?” He said flatly.

Mo eyes He Cheng with the same kind of look then looks away, “I’m not hungry.” As if to argue, his stomach gave an empty rumble.

A twitch of the lips was all He Cheng did in response, then he went back to eating.

Another gurgle and the older man gives a sigh, “Eat or I shove it down your throat.”

“Fuck of-“ but his curse was interrupted as the sandwich was suddenly protruding from his mouth and He Cheng was standing.

“I was waiting for your mouth to open the widest. You can’t resist telling people off can you?” Then He Cheng simply sat back down, and went back to his own food, ignoring the muffled sounds coming from Mo, as the boy tried to breaths round the sandwich.

Once they’d finished their meal, Mo glaring the whole time at He Cheng, while the other pulled out a phone, sent a brief text, then put it away.

“Eh?! No fucking way chicken dick! Go get your rocks off somewhere else!”

He Cheng only sighed again, walked around the table and in one fluid movement, had Mo up out of his chair, his shirt off, and him pinned against the nearest wall, before he had much time to resist.

Then his hands were probing his ribs and other areas of injury.

“Let me go pervert!”

“Seems you’re healing well. I’ll be back with good again, and to check on your progress. You will give me no trouble next time, and it will be less embarrassing for you.”

He go of Mo’s neck, and tossed him his shirt, then wordlessly turned on his heel and headed for the door. Mo threw the other thing he had, his shirt, wadded up and aimed for He Cheng’s head.

Turning, as if hearing the flapping sound of fabric, caught the shirt in one hand as he reached the door, his glare not unlike his younger brothers, “Bad dog.”

And with that, he left. 

Outside, he sent another text, waited for a response, then pursed his lips and sent back another text, before putting it away.

Meanwhile, back inside, Mo walks to the door and locks it behind He Cheng, then picking up his shirt, balls it up in his fists for a moment, before giving a snort and walking back to his room.

When he turns on the light he notices the giant plush sandwich He Tian gave him, he’d kept meaning to get rid of it. Dropping his shirt on the bed, he walks over to it and gives it a few punches.

“If you’re going to leave, then leave!” His eyes just a little shinier than usual.....


End file.
